


Bound

by ehvul_butterfly (summerbutterfly)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Bondage, Community: springkink, M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/ehvul_butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Sept. 28th spring kink prompt <i> Saiyuki – Gojyo/Hakkai: bondage - Perhaps it was a bit extreme, but he was tired of Gojyo whoring around without even noticing him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Minor warnings for m/m sex and bondage.

He looks beautiful like this, bound and spread. I watch him watch me, and it is all I can do to keep myself under control. It would be foolish of me to say I am entirely successful because I want him. Badly.

But Gojyo has been a very naughty boy.

My tongue laves back and forth across the soft, soft skin just below his erection. The motion is slow and steady and he shudders, the quiver running up his abdomen until it merges with the rise and fall of his chest. His eyes are dark and wide and he tugs at the ropes in a futile attempt to break free. But he is secured and he knows it, and I can tell by the way he moans that his immobility turns him on just as much (if not more) than my teasing.

“I can smell her,” I whisper. He whimpers as my nose presses against the base of his scrotum. “I can smell several of them, actually. Is that what you left me for? An orgy?” I nip the spot, my teeth scraping just hard enough to sting. “I’m hurt.”

Gojyo makes a choked noise but he doesn’t answer. Doesn’t defend himself. I switch my attention to his inner thigh, mouthing his flesh with hot dry lips. The sharp tips of my nails trace along the crease of his hip and his arousal surges against the back of my hand. I pause, letting him rub on me, letting him writhe, but I make sure he can’t gain any sort of satisfaction.

We’re not there. We won’t be for a while yet.

I slide forward between his legs, looking up as I hover over his abdomen. “I would think it would be telling how much it takes these days.” I tease his belly button, fingertips drifting down, then up, then down again. “How _many_ of them you need to get you off. If you’d just stayed home, I would have taken care of everything. I would have taken care of you, Gojyo. Better than all of them put together.”

I look down at his cock. He’s so hard, so thick. I lick the little pearl of fluid from the tip of him and the salty musky taste makes me ache deep in my belly. Sensation is so heightened in this form that it’s sometimes hard to know what’s pain and what’s pleasure, but I know this kind of intensity is necessary. I know that, to show him the light, I must release the darkest side of my nature.

I give his cock a series of slow, languid kisses, lingering on the spots that make him squirm. “I’m going to fuck you,” I tell him. “I’m going to prove to you no one knows your body like I do and no one will ever satisfy you the way I can. I’m going to make you come, and when I’m done, I’m going to make you come again. Okay, Gojyo?”

My answer isn’t even a noise. It’s a motion. A closing of those deep, red eyes. I feel him surrender then. Feel him give up control as I kiss his entrance, spread his ass cheeks and let my tongue touch pink skin. He’s beautiful. Even here, in this place that most might find unappealing, he’s gorgeous. I wonder if he knows that. I wonder if he has any idea how exquisite he truly is.

My hand reaches for the lube. I continue to touch and tease that sweet little pucker until there’s so much pre-come dribbling down his cock, I worry he might reach orgasm too soon. I draw back, tilting my head to lick away the sticky liquid, watching as more drizzles out to take its place. I lap that up, too, but it’s a never-ending battle. I know if I don’t stop, he is not going to make it, and I don’t want him coming until I’ve had my fill.

“Yes, I suppose it _is_ time,” I say, more to myself than to him. “I don’t want you to miss out because I’m being greedy, right?”

I flash him a smile- a dark, sinister one that promises a carnal experience he will never forget- and open the lube. I take two fingers and coat them, and then reach back behind myself, sliding them in.

I hear his murmur of surprise, and I cock an eyebrow in his direction.

“What?” I ask. “Were you expecting something else?”

He doesn’t answer, just lies still as I work, sliding my fingers out and in until I’m sure I can take him. With such a thin line between pleasure and pain, I can often go beyond my boundaries when I’m like this. I can often hurt others and myself.

I can’t do that tonight. Not with him.

“There,” I purr. My body is ready and I straddle him, grasping his cock. He looks at me and licks his lips, and I line our bodies up, sinking down as slowly as I can. He feels thick and hot as he slips inside me and my nails scrape his chest, leaving jagged red lines. I’d kiss them better, but all I can think about is riding him, hard and fast and dirty, so I do it. I let the demon come all they way to the surface and give in to my basest desires. Below me, he pulls so hard on the bonds they cut his skin.

I lean over and lick the blood away.

“Tell me it’s good,” I demand. I squeeze and push and mercilessly fuck myself onto his cock, my own erection rubbing against his stomach. “Tell me it’s never felt like this, ever, and you’re sorry you ever left.”

He’s so strung out on pheromones he can barely form words, but I feel his breath against the edge of my ear and the brush of his lips. “It’s never felt like this,” he breathes. “Never, not once... _fuck_ , Hakkai...!”

His whole body tenses. I cease my movements, but that only makes him more frantic and I feel him driving his hips up into me, getting what little leverage he can by digging his heels into the mattress. There’s only a few seconds of this and then I feel it, I feel him pulse and stutter and push so hard it makes his whole body tight. And then, a split second later, he’s gone boneless, head lolling to the side as he tries to breathe.

“Mmmmm,” I murmur. I feel him softening, but he looks so beautiful, I don’t even care. “Did you come just now?”

“You know I did.” He doesn’t even open his eyes when he speaks to me.

“Ah. Just checking.” I wiggle back, letting him slip out and I take myself in hand, stroking leisurely as I admire his blissed-out expression. He looks so young, so vibrant, and his cheeks are a beautiful shade of rouge. They almost match his hair and I’m slightly saddened when I come and tiny drops of my own release spurt out and mar their perfection. I lick them away quickly, bringing them back to pristine, but the rest, I let settle on his chest, warm and wet.

I touch it, and draw a line across his collarbone.

“Goddess-fucking-damn, you are really fucking perverted, you know that?” He looks at me as I continue, smearing my release along his sternum and tummy, not much caring about the mess. “Also, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you were...claiming me.”

“Oh, I am.” I see no reason to lie. After all, it was his philandering that got us here in the first place. “I am claiming you. Because you’re mine. And because after tonight, there will be no more carousing. When you get your sex, it will be here. With me. No one else.”

“Is that so.” His tone is warm, almost amused as I dip again into his belly button. I don’t know why I love his belly button so much, but I do. It’s like it’s made for nibbling.

“It is indeed so,” I say. “And I’m afraid I’m not giving you any room to disagree. I’ve made up my mind. You’ll just have to live with it.”

“Hmmm.” He actually laughs now, and the muscles under my fingers twitch. “Well, I hope that goes both ways. Or I’ll be coming to _your_ favorite spots and dragging you out by _your_ hair for some...sexual healing.”

I smile and reach for the three silver cuffs sitting on the night table. “Oh it does,” I say. “I promise not to stray.”

“You better not,” he growls and I am delighted at the feral-sounding tone.

For the first time that night, we kiss.


End file.
